


After Breakfast

by BookofSpells



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gay Male Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofSpells/pseuds/BookofSpells
Summary: Albus is nervous about he and Scorps first night alone in their new flat. Harry is clueless.





	

Albus sat at the breakfast table trying desperately not to show the nerves he was feeling. Today was the day. Today he and Scorpius would move into their new flat in London. 

He wasn’t nervous about moving away from his parents’ house. He had been looking forward to that since he graduated from Hogwarts. Albus was nervous because this would be his first night alone in his new flat with his Boyfriend. 

Even though Albus and Scorpius hadn’t talked about it openly he was pretty sure that tonight would be ‘THE’ night. 

It wasn’t as though he was strictly a virgin. He and Scorpius had done things. In fact they could hardly keep their hands off of each other on the very few moments they had alone over the summer. But after James had walked in on them half-dressed and kissing in his room, they had decided the Potter house was probably not the safest place for it. 

Scorpius had outright refused to do anything at the Manor. Though Draco Malfoy had known about and supported their relationship, Scorpius wouldn’t take the risk of him catching them in the act. 

Albus had barely noticed that his mother and sister had left the kitchen leaving him alone with James and his father.  
“Are you in there Albus?” his father asked looking at him with concern. “Oi.” 

“Oh sorry Dad. Just trying to remember if I have forgotten to pack anything.” He said still not really paying attention.  
“I got you a gift.” His father said. Looking slightly embarrassed he handed Albus a small bottle of potion. Taking it he noticed that James began convulsing with silent giggles. 

His father ignored this and smiled at Albus. “It’s a contraceptive potion.” James had very nearly fallen from his seat. Harry continued to ignore him. “I thought that since you are going to be living on your own now that you might find yourself with a girl over. It’s always important to be safe.” 

Albus looked at James and smiled. The humor of the situation didn’t escape him. 

“Don’t worry Dad.” James laughed winking at Albus. “Albus here has no chance of ever getting a girl pregnant.” 

“Why would you say that James?” asked Harry “He is every bit as handsome and talented as you are. I am sure there are plenty of girls who would like to date him.” 

James had collapsed in to a full on fit of giggles and Albus couldn’t help but join in. He really had assumed that his father knew. James certainly hadn’t been surprised when he found out and Lily had worked it out on her own months ago. Assuming his parents had worked it out when he told them he was moving in with Scorpius he hadn’t come out in a more obvious fashion. He now realized that was definitely a mistake. 

Harry looked from James to Albus clearly confused. James stood still unable to control himself. Leaving the room he paused by Albus and gripped his shoulder. ”It’s time mate.” Albus heard his laughter continue up the stairs. 

He turned to his Dad. “He’s right Dad, there is no way I am going to get a girl pregnant.” Said Albus not really knowing how to proceed. He had, afterall, thought he would not need to have this conversation. 

His father was looking back at him sternly now. “There is always a chance Albus. You and your brother should be taking this more seriously.” 

“Dad you have to have sex with a girl to get one pregnant and I have no intention of doing that.” He grinned at his father who looked like he had been hit with a confundus charm. 

“Why is that?” Harry finally managed. 

Albus could see that he was going to have to be less subtle. Now or never he thought. “Because I am pretty sure my boyfriend would ditch me if I did.” 

He watched as his father’s facial expression changed from surprised to understanding to a grin. “Of course. How did I not see that from a mile away? Its Scorpius isn’t it? 

Albus smiled back at his father relieved. He didn’t fault him. His Dad had always had a harder time reading him than he did with James and Lily. “It’s always been Scorpius.” 

Harry nodded in understanding. “I guess I should have figured that one out.” Harry took the bottle of contraceptive potion and laughed. “I guess this is a pretty useless gift. I should have gotten you lubrication.” 

Albus felt his face turn bright red. Had his Dad just made a joke about anal sex?

“Don’t worry. We have that one figured out.” Albus spoke to the table. Scorpius had already talked him through it after having read about a dozen books on the matter. 

“Oh-so you-so you already…” Harry stuttered.

“NO” Albus said a bit too loudly. “That is to say we’ve…well we have done some things…not that thing..we…”

“Ahh.” His dad was looking at him with understanding. “That explains why you have been out of it all morning. You’re nervous about tonight aren’t you? It’s your first time being alone with no interruptions.” 

“DAD!” Albus yelled with a tone of finality to show him they were not going to talk about this. 

At that moment Albus’s mum walked back into the kitchen. “What are you two on about?” She asked looking at both of their bright red faces. She picked up the potion bottle and laughed. 

“Harry did you not realize? This is contraceptive potion. You should have gotten him lube.” She winked at Albus. 

Albus groaned and dropped his forehead on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have ever finished. I just have a head cannon that Harry would be the last person to find out about Scorbus because he's clueless when it comes to Albus. 
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
